shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuronryu
Kuronryu (黒袞, Kuroonryou Literally Meaning “Black Robes”) are Longarm Tribe members and a special sub-division within Ursula's Crew that is currently lead by Gyoza who act as elite soldiers, that are called in when conquesting a territory. Whenever not on conquest orders, the Kuronryu is used as special messengers and other positions among the crew. Highly feared by the marines and other pirates, often these men are seen with long black robes and Kasa hats. History Most of the origins of the Kuronryu are still very foggy, it was believed that these soldiers were trained, groomed and came from Kenzan Island. Then later on Karate Island, as Gyoza had traveled to this island to refine his skills. Since then, the assassins had joined the group for many different reasons. But in some point in time, whenever Gyoza had met Ursula Rose and joined up with her crew. Naming Gyoza her main combatant and the Kuronryu as he elite guard and forces. Called in as her forces ace in the hole, if a campaign is going to the enemies. Appearance Being of the Longarm Tribe from the Grand Line, one of their's distinguishing traits is his incredibly long arms. Each of these long arms possesses two elbow joints instead of just one, making them much longer than a normal person's. The members of the Kuronryu are famed for the long black Chinese styled robes and tunics over these robes with their symbol on it. Most of the Kuronryu are seen steel kasa hats, with a green tassel on the end of the orientate object on the top of the hat. Most of the times the members are seen moving in a row of five each and like a marching band formation, they move along. The members are often seen with their hands behind their backs and their hands in their sleeves. Abilities and Powers While it is still unclear as to how powerful the Kuronryu is, as stated by Scratchmen Apoo the Kuronryu were the most terrifying force on Kenzan Island. Judging by the fearsome reputation they have, it is easy to assumed that the Kuronryu are capable fighters and opponents. Also as stated by Kuzu, he observed that the Kuronryu seems to do things in pairs and not with one on one confrontations. The Kuronryu seem to be masters of this skill, they use their numbers to aid them in battle against opponents. As the elite force of Ursula's crew, they are far superior to the common soldier or pirate of the crew. They hold some authority over the lower ranking members, as shown whenever the Kuronryu Captain order the members to back away as the Kuronryu had entered into the battle. Very skilled marital artists, the Kuronryu are masters at close hand-to-hand combat and able to disarm an opponent with a weapon. They themselves seem to utilize several forms of assassination and torture techniques. One of their favor forms of this is the dismemberment of an opponent, as first shown against a rebel on Kenzan Island. As rokushiki users, the Kuronryu have a knowledge of a few techniques as one unit they would be able to use all forms of rokushiki and overpower their opponent. The Kuronryu have shown to use soru and Kami-e allowing them to dodge and easily counter an opponent. The same can be said with haki and haki usage, the Kuronryu have used their haki. But it had shown that only Gyoza has Haoshoku Haki had his usage and as such he is able to become a better assassins. As sneaky assassins, the Kuronryu are full of surprises as revealed whenever___ had gone up against the Kuronryu. __ had stated that __ had never seen such skill and team work with these men. Gyoza had commented that the Kuronryu are such skillful assassins they could be able to take out a target and be on tier merry way within a few minutes. The last and most fearsome attributes to the Kuronryu are their intelligences, cold and cruel tactics. The Kuronryu has also shown themsleves as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation. Van possesses a large amount of intelligence, gained from his love of knowledge of Soul Society's History. He constantly shows himself to be very intelligent in combat, coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies in order to defeat opponents. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. Van is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. They are a very perceptive bunch, even as far as figuring out the opponent's next possible moves before they had a chance to utilize it. They retain seriousness and will analyze his opponent's skills and abilities in order to devise a winning strategy. Equipment *'Nobori no Tengoku' (上り天国, Literally Meaning "Ascent to Heaven") these are the main weapons of the Kuronryu, are special modified gloves that was developed by Urusla's scientist Kuzu. These gloves had super fine and tiny steel like hairs on said gloves, that dig into the material and through the usage of life return the Kuronryu are able to literally climb the size of walls and other builds. These gloves are allows them to do this feat, this is great for stealth mission and many other things. *'Akumakusari' (悪魔鎖, Literally Meaning "Devil Chain") their secondary main weapon, every Kuronryu agent had several sets of these Gunter's chain in which they are able to bind an opponent and often use the dismemberment technique with these chains. Often at the ends of these chains, a Kuronryu agent could have a blade or other weapon at the end allowing them to throw and retrieve it. *'Kazedatsu' (風ダーツ, Literally Meaning "Wind Darts") often the Kuronryu agent will carry several sets of small darts on their person and as such they are able to do a number of actions with it. They have a small launcher hidden under their sleeves and robes, strapped to their wrists and ankles, so easily able to fire these darts at opponents. They are named the wind darts because of the howling sound that it makes as if the wind howls in the night. Kuronryu chains.jpg|Akumakusari in action. Kuronryu_darts.jpg|Kuronryu agents firing Kazedatsu. Kuronryu_wall_walking.jpg|The power of the Nobori no Tengoku. Category:Longarm Tribe Category:Kazekage21 Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Mercenary groups